odinspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Lord Odin
Demon Lord Odin is the ruler of the northern realm of Ragnanival. He is regarded as the most powerful sorcerer and warlord in Erion. He is also the father of Griselda, Gwendolyn, Ingway and Velvet. While not one of the main playable characters, he is easily the central character of the story, due to his actions affecting all the main events directly or indirectly and interfering in the course of all the main characters. Appearance Odin is a giant of a man, dressed entirely in heavy armor. While in battle he wears a frightening mask, which hides the fact that he is, in reality, a rather old man. His ragged star-decorated cape always flares out behind the king, and he has a long curly white beard similar in color to his Valkyrie daughter's hair. Story History Not much is known about Odin's past life, except that has been alive for a long time. At one point in life, he encountered the Dragon Wagner and made a deal with him. Wagner shared some of his blood with Odin which made him stronger (and likely gifted him longevity as well). This pact made Odin unable to harm Wagner. Later on he once served under the Three Wise Men disguised as a human servant boy, but was secretly learning their spells in an attempt to overpower them. As some in-game texts reveal, he claimed to know a secret path to the Netherworld for which he wanted the secret of the Psyphers in exchange. The Wise Men were outraged and tried to put him under a spell to have them speak all his knowledge, however it didn't work and reflected the spell back at them. He cursed them, turning them into frogs, with the lore of the event severely tarnishing their reputation, where they swore allegiance to King Gallon who saved them from poverty and forever earning the grudge of the maniacal sorcerers. At another point in life he gifted the Titania Royal Family with a Psypher Sword from the Dwarves crafting as a gift to celebrate their alliance. Years later he met Princess Ariel from the kingdom of Valentine. They fell in love and had two illegitimate children (Ingway and Velvet), but both royals kept their relationship a secret fearing that such a scandal would cause an uprising. Sadly when Ariel's father King Valentine discovered the truth he became insane and killed his own daughter. Discovering this Odin grew hateful toward the mad king and became emotionless and distant. However, due to Odin's fear of an uprising he was unable to do anything that would reveal his affair and as such he was unable to keep the children and they were left with King Valentine. After the kingdom of Valentine was destroyed by the Crystallization Cauldron Odin gave his kingdomless children an abandoned castle in Elrit Forest for them to use as they please, but he soon began his plan to take control of the Crystallization Cauldron and conquer Erion. He also recurrently plundered crystals from the Netherworld, an act that greatly infuriated its regent Queen Odette since she considered him a thief for constantly trespassing her authority, which Odin never cared due to being stronger than her. Using a vast amount of resources, both material and in labour force, Odin had the Dwarves create his signature Psypher Balor, granting him the most powerful weapon on Erion, which he used on his conquering campaign as well as to prepare ahead for the prophecies of Armageddon. War After the fall of Valentine, Odin began a long war with the Vanir over the Cauldron. Which wasn't initially successful. Odin was visited by an imprisoned Prince Cornelius who had been cursed by the Pooka Curse. Odin did not at first believe him but recognized the sword that he gifted the Royal Family. He had Cornelius put to test. If he could prove his courage by acquiring the Horn used by General Brigan he would listen to his story. Cornelius succeeded and the Demon Lord commended the young Prince for his bravery. Odin explains the nature of the Pooka race and to be unable to break the Pooka curse despite his knowledge of several thousands spells. Odin grants Cornelius free access to his Kingdom so he can proceed to Titania. Preparing for war, Odin visited the Netherworld in order to plunder more jewels to use for weapons. Odin then spots a wandering Velvet whom he initially confuses for princess Ariel due to their resemblance. Odin defeats the Halja surrounding them and mocks the incoming Queen Odette. The two exchange insults, before Odette takes her leave while Odin takes Velvet with him to safety, much to the reluctance of Velvet who was disgusted at him. During a second attempt to obtain the Cauldron, Odin scolds Gwendolyn for wearing a dress instead of her battle outfit (the dress being of Gwendolyn and Griselda's mother which he seemingly did not recognize), an event that was eavesdropped by Oswald. The Aesir to go to war the Vanir, this battle causing several casualties from both sides including several soldiers and key personnel. Odin managed to seize control of it, and killed the Fairy Queen Elfaria, but lost her daughter Griselda in the process. While he obtained the Cauldron, her own daughter Velvet interfered and turned it off with the Ring Titrel. Back at Nebulapolis, Gwendolyn reveals she saw the Witch of the Forest, Velvet, and requests to be the one to retrieve the ring, blaming herself for not stopping her on the Storming Battlefields, trying to redeem her honor. Odin reluctantly allows it, but warns Gwendolyn to not harm Velvet due to being "special", unable to reveal the truth of their relationship. Gwendolyn encounters and battles Velvet, but Odin interferes, having followed her daughter and knowing they would end facing each other. He orders Gwendolyn to stop and not to interrupt his revelation. He reveals that Velvet is his bastard daughter, separated through circumstances of war and that neither him or princess Ariel were aware of their rank, and due to the nature of the relationship was unable to take them under his wing. Velvet furiously scorns Odin for his ambitions, but the conversation is cut short when General Brigan appears and reveals to know everything. Claiming to be "loyal" to his king (at this point Brigan had been motivated by Skuldi to plot against Odin) and to keep his secret to the grave, and has Odin reluctantly arrest Velvet. Back at the Ragnanival capital, the Aesir have Velvet confess the location of the Ring of Titrel. She reveals that she had the dragon Wagner swallow it to keep it safe. Odin is shocked at the news, knowing he cannot harm the dragon. Brigan suggests having Velvet sacrificed to Wagner in order to get ring, claiming that the sacrifice of their people would be in vain otherwise. He makes suggestive comments without revealing the truth in order to coerce Odin into cooperating. Unable to voice opposition, Brigan proceeds with his plan, being motivated by revenge due to Velvet defeating him before. Gwendolyn worries about Odin's visible sorrow, and has her daughter removed since he does not want to be seen in such state. This motivates Gwendolyn to commit treason for the sake of her father's happiness. Due to Gwendolyn disobeying her father's orders and murdering General Brigan (his betrayal likely unable to be proven), Odin reluctantly has her daughter punished in order to save face with his subordinates. Gwendolyn accepts her fate knowing that Odin will no longer suffer due to Velvet being saved. Odin openly recognizes Gwendolyn as his precious daughter, and tells her of her upcoming fate. A spell will be cast upon her, where she will placed under the hand of a stranger whom she is bound to serve and thus be stripped of all her honor (as per Ragnanival law). The two bid other goodbye and Odin puts her to sleep. He has the Valkyries place her on the old castle in the Forest of Elrit, where he senses Velvet nearby and tells her to come out after ordering the Valkyries to leave. Velvet chastises him for punishing Gwendolyn who fought for her sake. Odin justifies that as a king of a nation he is unable to let Gwendolyn without punishment. The two are interrupted by King Valentine who says to Velvet that such is the true nature of Odin. The two kings exchange insults with each other, Odin calling Valentine a murdered and Valentine calling Odin a thief who robbed him of his beloved daughter whom he loved above anything else along with his sanity. Odin replies that the death of princess Ariel still plagues him with pain and has fought with Odette ever since. Valentine then challenges Odin to a duel and manipulates Velvet into making him hate Odin causing father and daughter to fight. Odin is restrains himself during the fight causing him to sustain some damage, to the point that a confident Valentine wants to deal the decisive blow. Velvet interferes putting herself between both. Odin seizes the chance the grab Valentine and attempt to crush him. Valentine says he loved Ariel more than anything and that he killed his daughter on impulse, since on his mind her love for Odin would mean that any love she had for Valentine was fake, and that he has been agonizing about her death, carrying immense guilt over the incident. Valentine urgues Odin to destroy him, instead Odin leaves him be so he suffers for eternity. Odin discusses about Gwendolyn with Velvet, and that each nation has laws set by their monarchs, and that not even princesses are safe from them. Velvet says Odin is the same as Valentine, that both only realized how much they cared for something when they lost it. Odin reassures Velvet that nothing is gonna get worse and takes his leave from the castle of the forest. He takes his leave for the Netherworld to once more plunder crystals for his own purpose. He is met unexpectedly with Oswald, the wielder of the Belderiver. The two face in combat and Odin is bested. Odin admitting defeat asks Oswald to let him go. Oswald calls him naive and prepares to kill him but Odin offers to take Oswald with him acknowledging his skill, knowing a path back to Erion should he pledge with him or rot for eternity with Odette. Oswald still clinging to a last glimmer of hope accepts Odin's terms. Back at Ragnanival Odin congratulates Oswald for his skill, but Oswald rudely ignores him. Odin has Oswald complete a task for whom he shall be rewarded the castle of the forest. Oswald ignores this, and offers also the Psypher Spear of Gwendolyn calling it a treasure. Irritated at Oswald's lack of interest Odin goes as far as offer Gwendolyn to him. Oswald recognizing her from his prior visit accepts the terms. Odin has Oswald slay the dragon Wagner, without explaining the motives. Oswald succeeds and Odin follows after to demand the Ring of Titrel. Oswald refuses since it was not part of the deal and provokes Odin into fighting him if he's not pleased. Annoyed at his arrogance Odin keeps his promise with Oswald and gives him the three things he offered. Eventually, Odin learns that the sleeping Gwendolyn was abducted by the Three Wise Men through unknown means, and they took her to the Fire Kingdom. Odin concerned for her safety goes to the Volkanon Lavapit where he is greeted by the Fire Soldiers whom he punches away to reach for Onyx the Inferno King. The two kings exchange greetings and Onyx assures that Gwendolyn is on his kingdom and safe. The two kings discuss the events that happened and conclude that the Three Wise Men whom Odin treats as ruffians, plotted to use Gwendolyn in order to force both kingdoms to war with each other, thus accelerating the stage for Armageddon. Onyx reveals his fervent passion for Gwendolyn and that he will have her accompany him on the World's End. Odin chastises Onyx for being immature despite being immortal. Onyx is confident that through the spell placed on Gwendolyn that she will love him when she wakes up. Odin however cuts his confidence short, revealing that while the spell has her under the sleep, it will in no way coerce her to love him since no magic is capable of doing so and takes his leave. Odin returns to his castle, only to find ensuing chaos due to a swarm of undead leading Odin's troops stray allowing his son Ingway to confront Odin directly in his throne with Velvet soon arriving. Odin questions Ingway's motives and Ingway reveals that he is filled with guilt of causing the destruction of the Valentine kingdom to save Odin. Ingway recalls the crude words of his father, but Odin justifies that he couldn't call him his own or take them with him due to the repercussions. Ingway protests that Odin's ambitions have always taken priority and if his mother Ariel cursed him to death, then he would die but take Odin with him. Ingway then unleashes the power of Darkova to destroy Odin, and both father and sister fight to stop the rampaging Ingway. They succeed and Velvet reveals that Ariel never cursed them but was happy that they forsook her to live rather than die at the hands of King Valentine. Ragnanival troops arrive and prepare to arrest the twins with Odin unable to stop them without revealing the truth. Fortunately Cornelius and Pookas from Valentine arrive to warp the twins out. Defeat Through unknown means the spirit of General Brigan with the aid of Odette manages to possess Odin. Gwendolyn who wakes up from her slumber through Oswald's kiss. Not realizing that his feelings for her were genuine and believing that any concern for him is due to the spell, seeks Odin in order to gift him the Ring of Titrel but finds herself pursued by Aesir troops. Gwendolyn finds her possessed father and fights to purge the spirit of the traitorous general out. After the battle Gwendolyn gives the ring to Odin, who is overjoyed at the loyalty of his daughter. He claims that her deeds have restored her honor, and reveals the truth behind Oswald's deal with him. Gwendolyn having second thoughts about Oswald decides to live with him for the time being. With the ring in his hand, Odin activates the Cauldron, seizing Phozons from the forest thus giving a countdown for the Vanir Army who prepares a final assault against the Demon Lord. The two sides war for the final time and the Vanir troops now guided by Mercedes succeed in pushing the Aesir back. A soldier suggests retreat due to their disadvantage but Odin scorns him as a coward who sees more enemies than he should. By chance the Demon Lord encounters the new Fairy Queen, and defeats her guards in a single blow. Odin proceeds to torture Mercedes psychologically and emotionally calling her weak and unfit. Mercedes regains her composure and battles the Demon Lord, causing the destruction of the Balor due to the new properties of her own Psypher Riblam to destroy another. The Demon Lord is thus faced with defeat and at the mercy of the Fairy Queen. Instead of killing him since it would not end the struggle and would cause successors to attempt revenge, she has Odin swear to never invade the Fairies again or they will crush him and his nation. Odin with little chance swears in front of a Valkyrie who he orders to relay the message although Mercedes is not fully convinced. Odin says that he has shamed himself and that if he breaks his word then his nation's pride and honor would amount to nothing. The Demon Lord retreats asking Mercedes her name and leaves. Following his defeat Odin is not seen until much later (chronologically speaking). After Oswald is taken prisoner to the Netherworld as per the curse of the Belderiver, Gwendolyn desiring to rescue him, requests her father's help knowing that he can travel to the Land of Misery and Despair. Upon meeting Odin is surprised at her daughter's request and the two make a deal exchanging the ring for travel to the Netherworld, but Gwendolyn has her father wait until after she rescues Oswald. Eventually Gwendolyn kills Odette causing the path to the Netherworld to become blocked but Odin manages to rescue both Gwendolyn and Oswald in time. Back at the Aesir castle Odin reveals that he does no longer need the path with the ring on his hands and has her daughter keep her end of the deal. Gwendolyn then tells her father to take the ring and her life as well since the ring symbolizes the love of Gwendolyn and Oswald for one another. Odin infuriated at her daughter's resolve is about to hit her until Oswald makes him realize the weight of his actions and restrains himself. Odin then cites that how he is powerless before his daughter's wishes. Before Gwendolyn can say anything, Odin has her remain silent and demands her to leave bidding her a definitive farewell. Death During the start of the Armageddon, King Gallon lead the armies of the Netherworld to Ragnanival, and consumed the kingdom, destroying Odin's army in the process. Odin sat alone on the throne being the only survivor of Ragnanival left. Amongst the army of undead the spirit of Griselda appears before him and Odin wonders if she lost her way in all the ensuing chaos. He laments never doing anything fatherly for her and that if she accepts to be with him for eternity in death then he would welcome it happily. Odin resigns to his fate and lets himself be slain by the nearby Halja as he is surrounded by the undead army. Personality Odin is a conflicted individual, his desire to for power and to control the Armageddon often coming to opposition with his inner feelings. Often throughout the storyline he is forced to make choices between his throne and children. This culminates in a great deal of grief on Odin's mind, as he lost his former lover Ariel and all of his children because of his duties as King. This conflict becomes most notable after Velvet was captured and was to be sacrificed to Wagner and later on when Gwendolyn refused to allow Odin to have the Ring Titrel without also taking her life, as it was symbolic her and Oswald's love for each other. Otherwise, Odin is a very cruel and ambitious man. He has no qualms about killing those who get in the way of his ambitions, as demonstrated when he coolly informed Elfaria he had no choice but to "break her perfect neck like stepping on a lily." He also insults Mercedes before engaging her in battle. He has no respect for the Three Wise Men either, holding that those who claim themselves to be wise are not wise. But even so, this still does not make him a villain/antagonist in the storyline. He does have some noble traits however, most notably in that he does not go back on deals he makes. He keeps to his word of giving Oswald what was promised in exchange for killing Wagner though Oswald refused to give Odin the ring Titrel (Though in this case, Odin never mentioned it while describing the deal.) In addition to this he also let Cornelius pass through his realm with little harassment. Abilities Odin is a very powerful entity, having extreme physical strength as well as wielding one of the most powerful Psyphers in the world. He also claims to know over a thousand different spells. In battle he wears a fearful mask, most likely as a form of psychological warfare with his enemies. He also is capable of flight, as shown in several different occasions. He is one of the few beings who knows the route by which a living being can enter the Netherworld, and often uses this route to steal Phozon Crystals from Queen Odette. These powers did not save him from being overwhelmed by the dead however. Despite his death Odin is extremely resilient having fought 4 of the 5 main characters (Cornelius being the one he doesn't battle), who all wield powerful Psyphers, and having survived all of the battles even in defeat. Trivia * Odin's title of "Demon Lord" is possibly Engrish, although the spoken phrase used in the Japanese dialogue ("mao") does mean just that. * 魔王 (Maou). 魔 (Ma) as a stand alone usually means "Demon" or associated with magic. 王 (Ou) stands for "King" or an equivalent. * Odin is based on the chief god of Norse mythology. Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Bosses